


to make you happy

by tippytoetomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Vulnerability, vulnerable!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytoetomlinstyles/pseuds/tippytoetomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has never experienced anything sexually. He trusts Louis and receives the best first blow job ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to make you happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my posts for one of my stories, the piece it goes with is http://www.quotev.com/story/2624583/We-All-Fall-Down/ and I hope you enjoy this little smut shot or even the whole story if you go read it! - Danni xx

 

 

 

“I trust you Louis.” He said breathless.

 

It was all Louis needed to hear to lean in and kiss him. Harry’s arms were by his side until Louis threaded them around his neck and Harry took that as permission to weave his fingers into Louis’ hair. Louis was astride Harry. Louis’ tongue slowly slipped into Harry’s mouth and again Harry was pliant and moved where Louis did. Louis hummed in content. His hands slowly toyed with Harry’s shirt, fumbling with buttons. He felt Harry’s breath catch and he ran a hand through his curls to tell him it was okay.

 

Slowly peeling the black dress shirt away, Louis’ new obstacle was Harry’s white shirt. Harry sat up and held his arms above his head, trying to relax as best he could. Louis pulled back and pulled the shirt off and took in every glorified piece of skin he saw. It was all tight and toned and losing it’s tan to winter but Louis sucked in a breath and his bottom lip to keep from groaning. Harry puffed a breath out.

 

“Is something wrong?” he asked quietly. Louis shook his head, leaning in close to Harry’s ear.

 

“You’re perfect.” Harry shivered and smiled at the compliment and waited for Louis to kiss him again, but instead he kissed his neck.

 

He kissed gently, until he reached a spot just behind and below Harry’s ear that made the younger boy gasp and Louis knew what that mean. He slowly licked the spot before nipping at the soft skin and Harry made a soft noise and Louis couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he nipped and bite and sucked gently on the skin, rolling it in his mouth before sucking really hard and earning the first ever moan he’d heard from Harry Styles. It was a sound he’d never heard, nor had Harry.

 

“Oh god.” Louis whispered and he pulled back to see a confused Harry covering his mouth.

 

“That wasn’t supposed to come out I-”

 

“God Harry that was definitely supposed to come out and it sounded so good- don’t hold back, it shows me I’m making you feel good.” Harry nodded and Louis continued kissing down his collar bones, and his lips stopped over Harry’s first right nipple. Harry gasped when Louis took the sensitive bud into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue, before he nipped and Harry’s back arched off the bed involuntarily.

 

“What- oh- I-“ he was gasping, clenching the bed sheets beneath him. he wasn’t sure what to do or where to touch or anything. He just felt and tried to breathe.

Louis moved to the left one. He did the same thing, eliciting another spew of confusing breathy gibberish from Harry, and he couldn’t imagine what it would be like when he really got to it.

 

“Harry-“ Harry opened his eyes and Louis gasped when he sees how dilated his eyes are, the pupils are blown so wide all you could see was a tiny rim of green around a large circle of black. Harry was gasping and touching his heart.

 

“What’s happening...” Harry asked and Louis smiled.

 

“It’s normal Harry, trust me.” he said and slowly he traced his fingers around the two smaller nipples that he would name later, and his hand begins to palm Harry over his pants.

 

Harry shoots up with a giant gasp, frightening Louis that he’d done something wrong until he realized how big the bulge beneath his hand was, and he realized Harry was rock hard. Harry looked at Louis with the biggest eyes he’s ever seen and Louis leans in and kisses him, still touching him.

 

“It’s okay.” Louis murmurs against his lips and Harry lays back down. Louis slowly pops the button on his jeans and pulls the zipper down, revealing Harry’s blue boxers with a small wet spot. Louis slipped Harry’s jeans out from under the curve of his bum and down his legs with a bit of help from Harry himself. Harry watched Louis like a hawk.

 

“We can stop if-“

 

“No.” Harry says softly, and Louis rubs him over the boxers. He feels Harry shift and his eyes almost roll in the back of his head. Harry is well endowed.

 

“Jesus Harry-“ Harry whimpers and nods and his legs are trembling and Louis can tell it’s probably getting unbearable. He decides to let Harry go and pulls the front of his boxers down, followed by the rest and resulting in a pile with his other clothes. Louis looks at Harry and nearly comes just like that.

 

Harry is huge. He looks baby soft skin with one large vein on the underside, and leaking with precome up against his stomach he looks completely blissed out already.

 

“God Harry-“ Louis says and Harry looks up at him.

 

“I-“

 

“You’re fucking perfect-“ Louis cant help it, his hand reaches out and touches and Harry’s eyes roll back in his head and a broken cry is heard. Louis groans at the feeling.

 

“What. Are. You. Doing.” Harry says through gritted teeth and Louis just watches.

 

“Have you ever done this to yourself Harry?” Harry makes a noise when Louis moves his hand a bit.

 

“Ngh-I don’t I-“ he cant even form sentences. Louis licks his hand, producing what little he can to make it slide easier. Harry is trembling and is gasping and groaning at the same time when Louis strokes up and down the first time.

 

He picks up a slow rhythm and moves back so his shoulders line up with Harry’s thighs. He kisses and nips gently to the insides, and Harry is keening and whimpering and whining.

 

“Oh god-“

 

“Harry-“ Harry opens his eyes and Louis just smiles up at him. slowly, not breaking eye contact, he licks the underside of Harry’s erection, tracing the vein with his tongue.

 

“Oh my god- What- I-“ Louis laughs as Harry shakes his head back and forth. It was fun experiencing this from Louis’ perspective, because he got to see Harry unwind.

 

“Ready?” Louis whispers.

 

“Lou I-“ Harry gasped when Louis’ hot mouth enveloped the head of his leaking hard cock, and he felt him suck.

 

Louis was slow and patient. It was a build-up. He wanted Harry to feel it start to build in his stomach and take over his entire body. Louis’ felt this once, and it was indescribable, and he wanted Harry to know what it was like, this being his first of anything sexual.

 

And so pulling off and placing it back between his lips, hiding his teeth, he slowly slid a bit further, before pulling back. The noises erupting from the younger boy’s mouth were so raw. Louis went further, until he was gagging. He pumped the rest with his hand. Harry was huge. Bigger than Louis, and he was a good 6 inches. Harry was definitely bigger.

 

Louis began to struggle so he pulled back and Harry made a choking noise, and Louis realized he was crying. He knew it was because he was completely immersed in something he didn’t know, so this was new and overwhelming to him. Louis continued because the way Harry was groaning, he knew he was close. Slowly pushing himself down he forced himself to take as much as he can, wrapping his fingers around the base and pumping the little that was left, and Louis swallowed around Harry, pulling him closer. He pulled back, grazing lightly with his teeth, and went in one last time, pushing until he’d managed to get Harry fully, and swallowed.

 

“OH GOD Louis-“ Harry reached out for a hand and he squeezed the living shit out of his as Louis pumped him through it, hearing the broken sobs come as Harry came down Louis’ throat,  arching his back at an angle that looked almost painful. When Louis swallowed, he pulled away from Harry’s slowly softening cock and looked up.

 

Harry was out of it. He was quivering, and trembling and shaking and all at once he looked like a tiny little Chihuahua puppy who was scared. He was also still sniffling and possibly still crying, his eyes shielded by the crook of his right elbow. Louis smiled and reached for his boxers off the floor, putting them back on gently and taking off his pants and shirt, he too in just boxers. Harry finally peeked out from his elbow crook, a red lipped, bright eyed, shaky mess.

 

“What the fuck was that.” he breathed, utterly spent and wiped out.

 

“That was your first blowjob.” Harry keened and tucked himself around Louis’ body. His head was on the place above Louis’ heart, listening to the strong beating of it. His arms wrapped around his waist, legs entwined with Louis’.

 

“Will I ever do that to you?” Harry asked, half out of it.

 

“Maybe sometime. Only when you’re ready babe. No rush. I just like making you happy.” Harry sighed contented.

 

“Hey Lou?”

 

“Yeah Hazza?” he whispered and he rubbed Harry’s back gently.

 

“Remind me to write that on a to do list every day for you.” Louis chuckled but kissed his sweaty forehead.

 

“Anything to make you happy Haz.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://tippytoetomlinstyles.tumblr.com/ find me on tumblr! (trying to figure out coding again bc the one I was using isn't working anymore sigh.)


End file.
